


you smell like sunshine on a warm summer day

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Jerking each other off, Kageyama masturbates to Hinata's jacket, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink, Smut, and gets caught, kagehina are also study buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Hinata comes across one of his mother's perfumes. Kageyama likes the way Hinata smells, maybe a little too much...





	you smell like sunshine on a warm summer day

**Author's Note:**

> Country Chic (which sadly, is discontinued) from Bath and Body Works is my absolute favorite scent! If sunshine had a smell, it would definitely smell like that. They only thing close to sunshine is Hinata so naturally I had to write kagehina and scent kink is my shit!! This fic has been in my wip for ages, but I used the Country Chic lotion after some time and got motivated to finish. Enjoy~

Hinata is babysitting Natsu and doing his homework (or at least trying to, but honestly, he can’t make sense of any of these numbers, and what’s with the letters thrown in there too? Like it wasn’t already hard enough) when he realizes the house is quiet. Too quiet. Especially when there’s a seven-year-old involved.

He sets his pencil down and tip toes to Natsu’s room. He pushes the door open wider and peeks inside so as not to startle her, but it doesn’t matter because she’s not there. Hinata just shrugs and heads downstairs. He’s not worried because he knows there’s no way Natsu has sneaked out. He would have heard her. He prides himself in his amazing hearing abilities after all.

In the living room, the TV is turned off, and there’s no head of orange hair so similar to Hinata’s. His palms begin to sweat slightly. But it’s ok, he tells himself. He still has the kitchen to search. Maybe Natsu got hungry and decided to raid the pantry?

Unfortunately, she’s not there either.

Hinata begins to panic now.

His parents were out for dinner, leaving Hinata in charge, and he lost his little sister! He’s going to be in so much trouble. He thinks he’s the worst big brother ever. Even Kageyama wouldn’t be this bad if he had any siblings. He’s about to start yelling her name up and down their street when he hears a dull _thud_ on the ceiling.

He looks up where their parents’ bedroom is located. He’d completely forgotten to check there. Stealth is the last thing on his mind as he races up the stairs. He throws open his parents’ bedroom door and the strong smell of flowers hits him like a bulldozer. He coughs to clear his airways and there’s Natsu in front of the full length mirror surrounded by their mother’s makeup and perfumes.

Natsu whips her head at the sound and looks like a deer caught in headlights. Hinata jumps in fright. She looks positively terrifying with hot pink cheeks, red lipstick smeared haphazardly around her lips and bright blue eye shadow that blends into her eyebrows. There are black lines drawn above her lashes from what Hinata presumes is the pointy brush she’s holding. The ends of those lines taper off into an exaggerated flick. There’s no nicer way of putting it. Natsu looks like a clown.

Hinata bursts out laughing because his little sister looks absolutely ridiculous. He clutches his stomach and wipes the tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Natsu forgets about the fact that she could get in big trouble for this and scowls at her older brother.

“Nii-chan!” she whines from the floor, “Be quiet! It’s not funny!”

“You’re right,” Hinata says, struggling to speak between bouts of laughter, “It’s _hilarious_.”

Natsu huffs angrily as she gets up off the floor and kicks Hinata right in the shin. “Stupid, mean, Nii-chan!”

Hinata grabs his shin and hops around on one foot as he howls in pain. Natsu takes the opportunity to scamper away, hopefully to the bathroom to wash all that gunk off her face.

When the pain finally subsides, Hinata takes a look at the mess surrounding him. His mom is going to be so mad if she comes home to this, so he gets to work, cleaning everything himself because there’s no way a pissed off Natsu is going to come back to help him now.

He gathers all the dirty brushes and makeup and puts it back as neatly as possible inside one of his mother’s vanity drawers. Soon, he’s just left with the countless perfume bottles. Their smell still lingers in the air even after Hinata left the bedroom door wide open to diffuse the scent.

He’s extra careful with the bottles because they’re made of such delicate glass. The last thing he needs is to accidentally drop one and have it shatter and drench the room with the smell for all the years to come. He’s surprised Natsu was able to get them all down to the floor without breaking any, knowing how clumsy she is.  

He arranges the perfumes back on the vanity, and Hinata wonders why his mother needs so many. Don’t people just usually stick to one and make that their signature scent or something?

He picks up a translucent peachy-pink colored bottle with the word “Chloé” engraved in silver. Hinata shakes it and watches the liquid slosh around. This must be his mother’s favorite perfume because there’s only a little left. He takes a whiff and his nostrils are assaulted with the powerful scent of roses.

He groans in discomfort and quickly caps it again. He rubs his nose, feeling an urge to sneeze. It’s a familiar scent but too strong for Hinata’s liking. Whenever he hugs his mother, she never smells like this. It’s a lot subtler.  

He puts the bottle away and another in the back catches his eye. This one is different from the rest. It’s the tallest one in the collection and skinny too. When Hinata picks it up, it’s surprisingly lighter than he expected, probably since it’s made from plastic and not glass. It’s got sunflowers on the side with the words “Country Chic” written across the top.

Sunflowers have always been Hinata’s favorite flower. He loves how big and bright they are. They remind him of clear blue skies and green grass rustling in the breeze. They remind him of playing volleyball outside with Kageyama as the sweat beads on his upper lip and the back of his neck.

He remembers taking a detour once with the setter on their way back home from school and coming across a field of sunflowers. He’d been really excited, running through them and convincing a scowling Kageyama to do the same. He remembers Kageyama eventually relenting and smiling as he touched the soft petals between his fingers. Kageyama has a nice smile, Hinata thinks. Too bad he doesn’t do it often.

Hinata uncaps the perfume bottle and takes a tentative whiff.

His eyes flutter shut, and he sighs. It smells _amazing_.

It’s nothing like the overwhelming smell of the previous perfume. Even though it’s distinctly floral, it’s calming. His sharp nose even picks out the hint of underlying citrus. It’s like smelling a warm, summer day, and it leaves Hinata tingling to the tip of his toes.

Without giving it a second thought, he sprays the perfume all over himself and smiles, knowing he’ll smell this wonderful for the rest of the day. When he goes to return the bottle to its rightful location, he hesitates. His mother already has so many perfumes, and it’s safe to assume that she hardly uses this one since it’s still pretty much full. Would she even notice it if it were gone?

Hinata doesn’t think so as he stuffs the bottle in his sock drawer. An amazing scent such as this deserves to be worn, and he plans to do just that.

***

The next day Kageyama meets Hinata at the front gate of their school. It’s become their routine. The first one to arrive would wait for the other, and then they’d race to the clubroom to change for morning practice.

“Morning, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbles and yawns like a cat.

Hinata rolls his eyes, knowing he doesn’t _really_ mean the insult. “Good morning, Kageyama.” When Kageyama yawns again, Hinata smirks. “Looks like someone didn’t get enough sleep last night. I hope this doesn’t affect you during practice.”

Kageyama turns his deadly glare on Hinata, who barely flinches. He doesn’t duck quickly enough before Kageyama grabs him by the front of his uniform and hauls him up to eyelevel. “ _Nothing_ affects me when I play volleyball.”

“Sheesh, Kageyama, alright!” Hinata says, looking away. He feels warmth blooming on his cheeks from being so close to the other boy. He taps at his hand. “Let go of me now!”

Kageyama does but still remains close. There’s an adorable furrow between his brows, like when he’s trying to solve a math problem, and Hinata feels nervous.

“Uh, Kageyama—” Hinata begins but is cut off.

“Are you—are you wearing _perfume_?” Kageyama asks incredulously.

Hinata balks and jumps back. “No!” he yells, a little too defensively. “It’s—it’s a body wash my mom got, and I had nothing else to use.”

Kageyama eyes him suspiciously. “Whatever. Let’s go before we’re late to practice.”

“Race you there!”

“You’re on!”

Hinata wins by a hair’s breadth and doesn’t stop gloating for the rest of the morning.

***

Even after Kageyama almost finds out about Hinata’s secret perfume obsession, he doesn’t stop wearing it. Part of the reason is that Hinata just can’t help it. He loves the smell and loves idly lifting the collar of his shirt and taking a sniff.

He keeps the bottle in his volleyball bag, making sure he’s as inconspicuous as possible when he sprays it on after practice. The last thing he needs is everyone finding out he uses his mom’s perfume. They’d never stop teasing him, especially Tsukishima.

“Hey, you wanna come over to study for the test?” Kageyama asks him as they get ready to leave.

“Aww, does Kageyama-kun need Hinata-senpai’s help?” Hinata teases. Tanaka snorts in the background.

Kageyama growls and grabs Hinata’s locks in a vicious grip. “You’re just as dumb as me, stupid!”

Hinata whimpers in pain. “Ow!”

Kageyama looks concerned and guilty as he loosens his hold. “Sorry,” he says and massages the scalp absentmindedly.

Hinata is too shocked to say anything. Kageyama never behaves like this, but Hinata could get used to it. He likes the setter’s fingers in his hair (when they’re not pulling, that is) and almost leans into the touch before Daichi yells at them to hurry up so he can lock the club room.

Hinata and Kageyama rush out of there as if it were on fire.

***

Hinata groans for the hundredth time since they started studying. “This is so hard! Maybe we should’ve asked Tsukishima for help after all. He’s really good at math.”

“There’s no way I’m asking that condescending string bean for help again,” Kageyama snaps.

“But if we fail, we won’t be able to play volleyball!” Hinata points out.

“Shut up,” Kageyama says. “We’re not going to fail. Now help me with number ten. I know you understand at least this much.”

Hinata doesn’t make fun of him this time, feeling merciful for once. He just scoots closer until his thigh and hip touches Kageyama’s, and heat spreads throughout his body. He tries not to let it cloud his mind, and instead focuses on helping his friend. He pulls the textbook closer to peer at the problem. Kageyama wasn’t lying. It _is_ one he knows.

Hinata gets a fresh sheet of paper and begins explaining the problem to Kageyama. When he sees Kageyama’s eyes glaze over, Hinata slows down and tries again, like Yachi does many times with him.

“Do you get it now?” he asks once he’s finished.

Kageyama nods. “I think so.”

“Good,” Hinata chirps, proud of himself for being able to teach someone something. “Try the next one. It’s similar.”

Feeling invigorated from helping Kageyama, Hinata tackles his own problem again.

They work hunched over and side by side for a while before Kageyama lets up and stretches, popping his back and fingers. Hinata expects him to get right back to work but he doesn’t, instead focusing on what Hinata is doing. He leans closer over Hinata’s head, and Hinata’s concentration shatters. He fumbles in his calculations and accidentally writes a wrong number. He blushes in embarrassment for messing up, especially when Kageyama is watching. But the setter doesn’t say anything. Hinata relaxes a little, yet he can still feel Kageyama behind him. He’s too shy to ask him what he’s staring so intently at, though, so he grits his teeth and bares with it.

Except, from the corner of his eye, Hinata spies Kageyama shifting closer still and close his eyes—

“Are you _smelling_ me?” Hinata squeaks in surprise, finally facing him.

Kageyama looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His blue eyes are comically wide and his cheeks are quickly turning bright red. “N—No!” He slips in his haste to put some distance between them. “You’re just imagining things, dumbass! Why would I want to smell you? That’s so creepy! I was just looking at the problem you were doing because I was having trouble with it too.”

Hinata glares at him, feeling a stab of hurt. He knows Kageyama probably doesn’t return his feelings, but there’s no reason to deny it so vehemently. Even now he looks so disgusted, like the idea of smelling Hinata is the worst thing he’s ever heard and that he’d rather smell a dead body instead. It makes Hinata want to cry.

He starts packing up his things.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks.

“It’s getting late,” Hinata answers, monotone. “I should get home.”

And Kageyama doesn’t try to stop him.

***

The test doesn’t go well for Hinata, and after-school practice is even worse. He doesn’t want to see Kageyama’s stupidly beautiful face, but there’s no way he can avoid him. He doesn’t make any eye contact and stretches with Tanaka instead, but when it comes time to play, he keeps missing the tosses and flubbing his receives. The vein on the side of Kageyama’s head has never looked more pronounced.

He apologizes and everyone except Kageyama lets it slide with an easy smile and a pat on the back.  

“Why don’t you sit out for a bit, Hinata?” Suga suggests kindly.

Normally, Hinata would never agree, but right now he thinks he does need a break. The gym feels stifling, and Kageyama’s unforgiving gaze only chokes him further.

He escapes outside for some fresh air and sighs, banging his head lightly against the wall. Why couldn’t he crush on someone more attainable? Why did it have to Kageyama of all people? He calls Hinata mean names, pulls his hair, and constantly threatens not to toss to him. But he also gets Hinata his favorite juice during lunch, walks home with him everyday, and makes him _soar_.

“Oi, dumbass,” the object of his affection calls out, snapping Hinata out of his reverie. “What’s with you today?”

Hinata doesn’t meet his gaze as he dusts his shorts. “It’s nothing. I’m ready to get back so let’s go.”

He goes to step around Kageyama, but the taller boy stops him. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”  

“Nothing’s wrong!” But apparently Kageyama sees right through the lie.

“Is—is it because of last night?” he asks in a low voice. “If so, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” Hinata repeats in confusion.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “Isn’t that why you left? I smelled you, and it creeped you out. I mean, I don’t blame you. I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t even know what I was thinking—”

“I thought you said you didn’t?” Hinata interrupts, watching in fascination as the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks spreads throughout his face like wildfire.

Kageyama looks away. “I—I lied because I was embarrassed…and because I didn’t want you to hate me. But it looks like that happened anyway.” He laughs humorlessly.

Hinata’s heart races in his chest and a smile—the first one today—pulls at his lips. “I don’t hate you.”

Kageyama looks at him in astonishment. “You don’t?”

“No.”

Relief floods Kageyama’s blue eyes. “So, uh, are we good?”  

Hinata nods, feeling light as air. “We’re better than good.” He pulls Kageyama by the hem of his shirt. “Come on, toss to me!”

Despite his grumbling, Kageyama does as he’s told.

When Hinata finally spikes a perfectly set toss and Kageyama ruffles his hair in the heat of the moment, Hinata preens.

***

He’s back at Kageyama’s house again a week later, studying for yet another test. This time it’s English and even with Yachi’s notes, he wants to pluck his eyes out. Kageyama is faring no better. He repeatedly bangs his head on the textbook as if that will somehow help him remember the information.

“I’d almost rather do math again,” Hinata complains, and Kageyama grunts in agreement.

“Let’s just go over the vocabulary flashcards, and we’ll call it a night,” Kageyama suggests. “If we can get these right, that’s like half the points right there.”

Hinata groans but complies, and Kageyama quizzes him. He misses a lot of the words, but Kageyama is surprisingly patient with him. He works with Hinata until he’s able to remember all the words, which in turn helps Kageyama remember too.

“I can’t believe we actually did it,” Hinata says in awe.

“Yeah me too,” Kageyama agrees. Then, as Hinata packs up his stuff. “You know, you’re welcome to stay over. It’s kinda late.”

Hinata stares at him, dumbfounded. He’s never spent the night at Kageyama’s place before and the idea excites him. He wants to say yes more than anything, but he doesn’t know if he trusts himself enough to be so close to a sleeping Kageyama. Hinata will want to watch that relaxed face and if he watches, then he’ll want to touch and if he touches, then he’ll want to kiss and—

It would only end in disaster.

“I can’t,” Hinata says and feels guilt pierce his heart when Kageyama’s eyes dull at the answer. He hates seeing it. “Not tonight but maybe another night? I don’t even have any clothes or my toothbrush.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Kageyama says as he clears all the junk food off the study table. “I didn’t think about that.” He doesn’t seem so disappointed now, and Hinata’s glad.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama,” Hinata says cheerfully. “We’ll do a quick review before class. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight and be careful on your way home,” Kageyama says with an almost fond look.

Hinata feels lightheaded. “I will.”

He rushes out of the house before he does something stupid like kiss his setter.

***

He makes it a couple of blocks before he realizes he left his jacket at Kageyama’s place. He debates whether to go back for it or not, but in the end, he does since he wants to wear it tomorrow.

The door to Kageyama’s house is unlocked, and Hinata snorts at the guy’s carelessness. He thinks Kageyama won’t mind if he lets himself in and makes his way upstairs to Kageyama’s room. Foolishly, he doesn’t bother to knock here either and just enters without permission.

He really wishes he hadn’t.

Kageyama is lying on his bed, shirt ridden up to expose his abs and sweatpants bunched around his thighs as his hand pumps his cock. What really makes Hinata’s knees turn to jelly is the fact that in the other hand, Kageyama holds his jacket to his nose.

Their eyes meet for one heart pounding moment before Hinata slams the door shut and hurries towards the stairs.

He barely has time to wonder why Kageyama is jerking off with _his_ jacket because said person tackles him and drags him kicking and screaming back to his bedroom. Kageyama locks the door behind them as Hinata cowers in the corner.

The taller boy is eerily silent, face turned away, probably plotting Hinata’s demise in the most torturous way possible. At least Hinata got to see Kageyama in such an erotic way before he died. It’s the small victories that are important.

“Kage—Kageyama, I’m very, very sorry!” he finally blurts out, and he’s sure he’s bright red right now. “I should’ve knocked, and I’m an idiot! I will never bring this up again, so you don’t have to worry. Just please say something.”

Kageyama finally looks at him but his face isn’t angry. It’s almost in pain, and his eyes, too, are apprehensive and lost. He looks like a frightened animal still trying to maintain a calm façade, but Hinata knows he’s definitely freaking out on the inside.

“Why aren’t you disgusted?” he asks slowly. “Why aren’t you yelling at me?”

“Huh?” Hinata replies oh so eloquently.

Kageyama growls, eyes turning fiery with frustration. “You know what I was doing! You know what was in my hand! Why aren’t you sickened by it?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata exclaims, voice naturally raising in tune with Kageyama’s. He takes a deep breath to compose himself. “Part of me still thinks that this is a dream, that’ll wake up any second and all this will disappear.” Then he asks the one question he’s wanted to for months. “Kageyama, do you like me?”

“No, I just jerk off to anyone’s jacket,” Kageyama spits with enough venom to make Hinata flinch.

“I know it was a stupid question, but I just had to make sure.” Hinata feels courageous enough to make his way over to where Kageyama is sitting.

His indirect confession still hasn’t sunk in for Hinata. Of course, he’d fantasized about Kageyama returning his feelings, but his mind never conjured this turn of events. It’s so odd, so unexpected, and, Hinata thinks with glee, _so them_. Nothing ever goes normally when they’re involved.

“I had to make sure because,” Hinata gulps, “because I like you too.”

Kageyama just stares at him with his mouth parted. Hinata grows increasingly impatient when he doesn’t speak or make any movements.

“Say something, Bakageyama!” He slaps Kageyama’s arm and that seems to snap him into reality.

“You’re not making fun of me, are you?” Kageyama asks with narrowed eyes. “Because I won’t forgive you if you are.”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Hinata says, suddenly feeling shy. “I’m serious. I’ve liked you for so long.”

“I bet I’ve liked you for longer though,” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata gives him a deadpan look. “For once, can we not make this into a competition?” Then, “But that’s not possible. I’ve definitely liked you longer.”

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

During their little argument, their faces are inches apart. Hinata’s breath catches in his throat from Kageyama’s proximity. His blue eyes stare intently into Hinata’s own, and there’s an adorable blush adorning his cheeks. Kageyama really is too beautiful for his own good. It used to make Hinata’s heart ache, but now he’s free to admire him as much as and however he pleases.

He caresses Kageyama’s smooth cheekbone. “Tell me, do you always think of me when getting off?” He doesn’t know what prompts him to ask such a thing. Maybe it’s the sudden intimacy or the fact that he has this power over Kageyama, which only inflates his ego, but Hinata wants— _needs_ to know.

The blush darkens as the setter’s eyes flutter shut. “Yes,” he whispers, and no sooner has he uttered the word than Hinata’s lips are on his.

It’s Hinata’s first kiss, and it’s safe to assume the same for Kageyama if his frozen posture is anything to go by.

Hinata has no idea what he’s doing, and he’s glad when Kageyama finally relaxes and starts taking over the reins. He parts his mouth a bit so their lips can slot together and wow, this feels really nice, Hinata thinks. Their movements are slow like lava but burn just as much, especially when Kageyama slides a hand beneath Hinata’s shirt to rest at his hip.

Hinata parts his lips more as a reward, and Kageyama wastes no time in invading his mouth. Warm breaths mingle and leave Hinata feeling heady when Kageyama’s tongue touches his. Who knew kissing could get this wet yet still feel _so_ good?

He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck and moves to straddle him, bringing their bodies flush together. Kageyama groans into his mouth, and the sound goes straight to Hinata’s cock. If he wasn’t already aroused, he definitely is now. He has to do everything in his power to not rut against Kageyama’s stomach.

Eventually, they separate for air, but Kageyama doesn’t let Hinata escape. He kisses along his jaw and behind his ear, and Hinata can’t help but moan. Kageyama noses along his neck, inhaling deeply and shuddering.

“How do you smell so fucking good?” he whispers, almost as if he were in agony. He sounds utterly wrecked.

Hinata leans further into him, smirking. “I didn’t know you had a scent kink.”

Kageyama bites his neck playfully in retaliation. “I didn’t know either until a week ago when I couldn’t help but smell you. You’re irresistible.”

Hinata’s heart pounds in his chest as Kageyama continues smelling him. Every now and then he’ll lick and suck, and Hinata knows that by the end of tonight, his neck will be a constellation of lovebites. The team is going to give him so much shit for it, but he can’t find it within himself to care. Not when he wants this, wants the world to know he’s Kageyama’s.

“Oh, god!” Hinata moans after a particularly hard suck. He shifts and feels a hardness between his ass.

He grinds against it and is satisfied when Kageyama freezes in his actions to pant against his collarbone. Kageyama slides a hand into Hinata’s unruly hair and brings their lips together again. He’s quick and impatient, working Hinata hard. This kiss isn’t slow like before, it’s fierce as Kageyama takes what he wants. He tugs at the locks between his fingers to deepen the kiss even more, and Hinata feels like he’s melting. His arms hang like limp noodles around Kageyama’s shoulders, and he’s so glad they’re sitting, otherwise his legs would surely give out.

He can’t help it and begins grinding against Kageyama’s stomach. The setter groans and slips a hand between them to rub Hinata through his pants. Hinata’s mind blanks, mouth slackening to let out a wanton moan.

“Together,” he manages to choke out. “Let’s do it together. I want you to feel good too.”

Kageyama just nods, too far gone to form a coherent sentence, and pulls down his sweatpants as Hinata loosens his shorts.

He feels another wave of arousal when he sees Kageyama’s cock. He didn’t get a good look before since Kageyama’s hand was covering most of it, but now he can. It’s bigger and thicker than his with a large vein running along the underside. It’s incredibly sexy, and Hinata wonders what it would feel like to touch it, maybe even taste it. He’s heard blowjobs feel _amazing_.  

“Oi, stop staring at it!” Kageyama barks.

Hinata flushes. Had he really been that obvious? “Sh—shut up! I’ve just never seen another guy’s dick before.”

“Well, it’s now my turn to see yours!” Kageyama demands like a child and pulls down Hinata’s shorts and boxers to free his cock.

Hinata gasps from the cold air. He watches Kageyama’s eyes turn dark. He looks like he’s going to devour Hinata. It’s frightening but also exciting.

“Look who’s staring no—”

The words die in his throat as Kageyama wraps a hand around his cock and gives an experimental pump. Hinata’s cock hardens more, if that’s possible, as he fucks into the sweaty hand. Through the intense haze of pleasure, he remembers he should be doing something for Kageyama too and begins stroking him.

Hinata pulls back the foreskin and watches the precum bead at the tip. He smears it over the head to make the slide easier. He really has no technique, having never done this before, so he just does what feels good on himself. He must be doing something right though because Kageyama shivers and squeezes his eyes shut, throwing his head back. The sight almost makes Hinata come. He’s not going to last much longer if Kageyama continues this.

“Wait,” he says, and Kageyama looks at him, confused, but lets him do what he wants. He feels Kageyama’s eyes watching him like a panther as he spits into his palm and wraps his hand around both their cocks.

His eyes flutter shut from the mind-blowing feeling as he pumps them. Kageyama’s cock is hot and pulsing against his. It’s slippery and wet from the precum and spit, and Hinata loses his grip more than once because of their enthusiastic thrusting.

Kageyama also wraps his hand around Hinata’s, groaning and returning to smell Hinata’s neck. Hinata feels the moist, labored breaths against his skin and tightens the grip on their cocks, about to overflow. When Kageyama bites at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Hinata is tipped over the edge.

Stars burst behind his closed lids, and his voice resonates throughout the room as he comes in Kageyama’s hand. Seeing and hearing Hinata also has Kageyama coming in spurts and dirtying their shirts. He nuzzles Hinata’s neck, keeping his nose glued there, as he rides out his orgasm. They sit, spent, in each other’s arms for a few moments before Hinata decides it’s a good idea to clean up.

“Stay the night,” Kageyama insists as he changes into a different shirt. “I’ll lend you my clothes, and I’m sure we have a spare toothbrush lying around somewhere.”

Hinata knows he can’t say no to that pout. “Fine. But no other funny business tonight! We have a test tomorrow, and I don’t want Daichi-san getting mad at us for failing again.”

“Alright, alright,” Kageyama says, handing Hinata his night clothes. “We’ll just sleep. I promise.”

When Kageyama spoons Hinata as they’re falling asleep, he once again inhales his scent.

“Sunshine,” he sighs, interrupting the peaceful silence.

“Sunshine?” Hinata parrots back.

“Yeah, you smell like sunshine,” Kageyama elaborates.

Hinata giggles. “Sunshine doesn’t have a smell, silly Kageyama.”

“I’m saying _if_ it had a smell, dumbass,” Kageyama retorts, trying to save face.

Hinata only laughs harder and snuggles further into his setter. Maybe one day he’ll tell Kageyama about the perfume, but for now he’ll just enjoy the compliment. As his eyes slip shut, he thinks he can’t wait to wake up to sleepy blue eyes and messy dark hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments, kudos, criticisms, etc!  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
